nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Supernal Empyrean Conquerors of the Terrene
The Supernal/Superior/Supreme Empyrean Conquerors of the Terrene, or SECT, was a team founded by Nightmare on January 16, 2017. The team was built on foundations of community reconstruction and Nitro Type progression. Making its debut with Season 1 right around the corner; Nightmare (after being banned and making a new account) led the newly established team into the forefront of seasons, looking to place #1. Requirements The current requirements are: *Level 200 *100 WPM However, during season 1, the requirements were: *Level 120 *70 WPM Members Nightmare was the captain of the team. Officers of the team during season 1 include Kryptonic, SupernalLegend (aka GreenKnight or MedievalKnight), Dan_The_Wagger, the_logan, DrizzyShae, VormX, LightningTyper, Doc, Heracles_Karpusi, JoshRyan, and MysticLegendx. In October 2017 when Vielle was briefly unbanned, he was made officer as well, and remained officer even after he was banned again, until he was unbanned yet again in October 2019 and left the team. Chronology SECT was the response to the takedown of the previous team, NTF. While catering to veteran players, which was supported strongly by dominance in the 'Oldest Active Player' Hall of Fame, as well as experienced racers that had already established their presence which could be seen in gold memberships and exceptional average levels of all people in the team; yet also honing in on those that have yet to make a name for themselves, giving multiple people an opportunity to do so within seasons. With the biggest competitor being [DOG] there was little time given to think, and a vast amount of time needed to take action. With the mentality of dominating the scoreboards and "emancipating the terrene", the newly founded team was able to establish its presence in seasons and were projected to take a historical upset against the "Big Three" (NTA, DOG, and STPR) which would establish them as the first winner of Seasons thus giving 50 people an exclusive "Champion Team" title, however because of Nitro Type intervention they were not given first place. With the team's flagship leader engaged in a hard rivalry with Smithy, it saw Nightmare attain 2nd place despite being the overall favorite to take first place due to an intervention from NT Staff themselves to lock the account over controversial evidence of Nightmare cheating via Guest Racers to shorten race times. This resulted in having all of his points removed, an action widely regarded as deliberate manipulation of the results to change the outcome of Seasons. This would further be backed up by NT's plans to rectify the season days prior to Nightmare having even used guest racers - a tactic that would later be used in extensively wider/more deliberate fashion later by KTTY, in which NT would solve this by making race times faster for those that were in higher WPM zones. SECT only had two recorded cases of cheaters, which Travis has marked as'' "far less than some other top teams". ''Nightmare was marked as a cheater throughout the tenure of the Season by those in DOG, despite having no evidence; this claim that is strongly disputed given all his races were legitimate. This team was among the most controversial teams in the NT scene due to its loud nature on the News, despite this it created a formula for teams in its wake that would follow - by consolidating the Discord community; cementing itself as the rival team to the status quo (DOG, NTA, STPR); and doing so while in a short timespan (a matter of days to weeks). This formula typically plays big for big season point days (delivering itself to three record-breaking days in the Season alone); performing big on Fridays and weekends. This would be one of the quickest rises to success for a team in the history of teams since its inception only an exception to when 200~ member teams were able to top the leaderboards despite being relatively absent for the clan scene due to tricking out sheer numbers alone. SECT's testament to an unusually substantial performance is even more eminent given the fact it plagued by repeated community controversy early on given the wave of circumstances working against the team, only servings to its outsider image in the foray of teams. Methods of communication The team had its own Discord server, although at the time, the main Nitro Type Discord server was mainly composed of SECT members. Trivia *The team is usually said to have broken up the "Big Three" teams of 2015-2016 (NTA, DOG, and STPR) by "killing" STPR. *SECT was the first team to earn 1,000,000 points in 24 hours (7,500 races), and also took the most points in 7 days with over 4,500,000 points (33,500 races) as well as a monthly record that incurred over 15 million points (115,000 races). *It is the spiritual successor team to NTF due to the leader of the previous team being banned. * The S in SECT stands for: Supernal, Superior, and Supreme. Gallery Ultimate season record.png|First 1,000,000 points ever obtained in a single day by a team - February 17th, 2017. First record.png|February 5th, 2017 - First major season record - 700k points. Category:Teams